


Bugged

by wreckingduty



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: AU, Gen, Literature, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingduty/pseuds/wreckingduty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU scenario where Wreck-It Ralph is eaten by a Cy-Bug at the end of the movie. Based off a drawing done by genalovestoons on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugged

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drawing done by [genalovestoons](http://genalovestoons.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. [View her drawing here.](http://genalovestoons.tumblr.com/post/36501013063/can-i-just-say-spoiler-alert-also-art)
> 
> Originally written on November 30, 2012.

Ralph had broken free from the grasp of the giant Cy-Bug form of King Candy and was now plummeting towards the Mentos crust that covered the top of Diet Soda Mountain.

He had already done some damage to the stubborn Mentos and his rapid descent would be the final blow to finally knock them free and cause the mountain to erupt, making a beacon to draw in the Cy-Bugs in order to save Vanellope and Sugar Rush from certain doom.

As Ralph fell, he gently held the heart-shaped medal that he proudly wore around neck in one massive hand. Vanellope had made it for him, neatly writing “You’re my hero” on it. He hoped that his plan to save Sugar Rush would live up to the expectations written down on the medal. He had messed things up. Badly. And now he was willing to sacrifice his life in order to set things right and protect his first real friend.

He was afraid of dying and causing Fix-It Felix Jr. to be unplugged, but those things didn’t really matter now. All that mattered was creating the beacon.

For a final comfort, Ralph spoke the words to the Bad-Anon oath quietly to himself, “I am Bad, and that’s good. I will never be Good, and that’s not bad. There’s no one I’d rather be, than-” Suddenly, an un-transformed Cy-Bug slammed into Ralph before he hit the Mentos, cutting him off mid-sentence. 

The sheer force of the blow and the sharp teeth and claws of the Cy-Bug caused the ribbon of the homemade medal to snap and it slipped out of Ralph’s hand, falling down to the top of the Mountain and shattering on impact.

As the Cy-Bug carried Ralph away from the volcano in its claws, Ralph pummeled it with his massive fists in desperation, yelling, “ _ **NO! NO!**_ " as his plan was destroyed in an instant.

The Cy-Bug dove down the side of the mountain, finally slamming Ralph into the ground and devouring him in seconds.

Up on top of the mountain, the King Candy/Cy-Bug hybrid had landed on the edge to watch Ralph’s demise, his wings buzzing slightly as he watched the person who had caused so much trouble for him be eaten alive. While it would have been oh-so- _delicious_ for his nemesis to have witnessed his pesky little glitch of a friend die, it was rather poetic to watch Ralph be eaten alive.

Down below, the Cy-Bug had finished its hearty meal and was starting to transform in a series of metallic creaks and groans. The Cy-bug grew larger and the noises it made grew louder until finally it grew silent as its form settled upon a massive conglomeration of Cy-Bug and Wreck-It Ralph.

Ralph was barely recognizable in this state, the change had not been kind to him. The only features anyone could definitely point out as still being Ralph were the shape of his face, his hair, and his giant wrecking arms and hands. But even all of those things had a Cy-Bug touch to them, they were now metallic red with a rather fitting brick pattern etched onto his new exoskeleton.

The silence was broken with a loud boom as the Ralph Cy-Bug launched itself towards the top of the mountain, closing the distance rapidly.

When the Ralphbug reached the edge of the volcano, the King Candy Cy-Bug stumbled backwards in surprise, he had not expected Ralph to transform, not like that and not that massively. Once again, he was the smallest of the two, a sharp contrast to how the situation had been mere moments before.

Ralph landed on the mountaintop with a solid thud, looming over the ruler who had done so much damage to this game, over the one that had caused him to turn into _this_.

He raised his gigantic hands over his head and violently roared at King Candy.

He was going to wreck it.


End file.
